Flowable materials or products such as ketchup, mustard, honey, salad dressings, sauces, condiments, oils and liquid detergents are stored in flexible plastic bottles having an open upper end accommodating a cap. The cap can be opened or removed from the bottle to allow the contents of the bottle to be poured to a desired location or into another bottle. Bottles that accommodate semi-solid materials do not readily allow all of the materials to be removed from the inside thereof. Squeezable dispensing devices having deformable inner containers accommodating the material to be dispensed located within resilient outer containers have been developed. Evezich discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,937 a squeezable container accommodating an inner flexible bag containing the material to be dispensed. The material to be dispensed is directed through a dispensing nozzle mounted with a threaded ring on the outer container. The nozzle is permanently attached to the inner container. A dispenser having a flexible bag for ejecting fluid is disclosed by Cohen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,706. The flexible bag is located within a container. The bottom of the container has a push plate which is urged into pressure engagement with the bag, thereby causing material to be dispensed from the bag when an on/off valve mounted on the container is in the open position. Plastic liners in the shape of a bag have been used with nursing bottles to accommodate the fluid foods.